Les enfants de la fontaine
by silversnapes
Summary: et si Angélica avait réellement eu des enfants mais ne les avaient pas garder après avoir bu l'eau de la fontaine. Et si les morts pouvaient revenir à la vie ( il y a un grand nombre d'années écoulé entre la fontaine de jouvence et la vengeance de Salazar ça ne suis pas la chronologie )
1. Chapter 1

**voici une nouvelle fic, cette fois je m'attaque à pirates des caraïbes en espérant que cela vous plaira ?**

 **prologue**

Port royale, une belle île des caraïbes ayant connu son lot d'aventure. Depuis plusieurs années la vie était redevenu paisible, un nouveau gouverneur avait été mis en place ainsi qu'une légion de fières marins prêts à tout pour défendre leur territoire. Aujourd'hui était parmi celle dès plus ensoleillée, où il faisait bon de se promené sur la plage. Cordélia Edgecombe, unique fille de l'amiral Charles Edgecombe se promenait en compagnie de sa mère Mary, voulant toutes les deux profiter de cette belle journée. Les deux fils de l'amiral, le capitaine Charlie Edgecombe et le lieutenant Andrew Edgecombe avaient été convoquer pour un entrainement avant un départ vers Londres pour le premier et d'entretient physique pour le second. C'est donc sur une belle plage de sable fin que les deux femmes se promenaient et se racontaient tout un tas de choses peut être futiles, mais, elles s'en moquaient. Elles voulaient simplement passer l'après midi tranquille sans hommes à leurs côtés. Après de longue minutes de marche, Cordélia remarqua quelque chose au loin. Intrigué, elle accéléra le pas laissant sa mère derrière elle. Cordélia était une fille curieuse de nature, depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors âgé de 18 ans. Cela n'étonna donc pas sa mère qui la laissa partir plus loin. Cordelia marcha donc rapidement vers cette masse étendu au sol, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminé de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle le put elle accéléra le pas ce qui commença à inquiété sa mère.

\- Cordélia, qu'y a t-il? Cria sa mère.

\- Mère venez vite! Il s'agit d'un homme.

\- Seigneur!

Mary se dépêcha de rejoindre sa fille au loin. Cordélia s'agenouilla aux côté de l'inconnu et commença à surveiller son pouls. Elle ne le sentait pas.

\- Oh pitié, ne soyez pas mort. Lui demanda t-elle.

En voulant prendre son pouls au niveau de son poignet afin de confirmer son premier diagnostic, elle se coupa le doigts avec un bouton de manchette couper et coupant.

\- Zut!

Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche mais, une petite goute de sang tomba au niveau des lèvres de l'inconnu. S'en rendant compte elle tenta de l'enlevé. Elle n'y arriva que partiellement. Mary arriva à ses côté et regarda sa fille curieusement.

\- Que fait tu donc?

\- Je me suis couper alors je tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Tu n'en a pas fait couler sur lui?

\- Si mais j'en ai enlevé. Je ne pense pas que ça ait fonctionné. Il me semble bel et bien décédé, il n'a plus de pouls

Comme s'il voulait la contredire, l'homme ouvrit violemment les yeux et prit une grande bouffé d'air. Surprise, Cordélia lui asséna une gifle.

\- Je suis désolé, pardon, pardon. S'excusa t-elle énergiquement.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il prit une pose et regarda autour de lui. Où suis-je?

\- Vous êtes à port Royal monsieur? Répondit Mary

L'homme ouvrit de grand yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Cela était impossible, cela ne se pouvait pas. Soudain il revint aux deux femmes à ses côtés.

\- En qu'elle année sommes nous?

\- Nous sommes en 1790, mais qui êtes vous? Demanda Mary.

\- Je me nomme James Norrington et je devrais être mort depuis des années.


	2. Chapter 2

**après un long moment d'absence voici un nouveau chapitre avec une petite correction sur l'un des personnages. en effet le premier fils de l'amiral se nomme Charlie et non Charles comme son père, il s'agit d'une petite erreur et j'en suis navrée. mais bon bonne lecture ?**

Chapitre 2

Une année était passée depuis la découverte de James Norrington sur la plage. Il refaisait lentement sa vie, se renseignant sur tout ce qu'il avait manqué. La famille Edgecombe l'y aidait grandement, l'amiral lui avait même rendu son grade de commodore. Ce soir là il était invité chez le gouverneur avec les Edgecombe. Il en fut ravi mais tout d'abord il devait finir sa journée et remplir tout un tas de paperasses administrative, il avait même reçu une lettre de son frère lui demandant des nouvelles. Il lui répondrait plus tard, pour lui voir son petit frère être plus âgé que lui le perturbait quelque peu.

En rentrant chez lui quelque chose attira son attention sur la colline. Il distinguait deux silhouettes se cachant tant bien que mal derrière un rocher. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme. Il décida d'aller les voir, ayant peur d'une attaque. Il était devenu légèrement parano depuis ses mésaventures. Plus il approchait plus il pouvait entendre des brides de conversation et distinguer les personnes devant lui. Il arriva silencieusement derrière eux attendant le bon moment pour les interrompre.

\- Non je te promet que c'est la vérité. Déclara l'homme.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais pour l'instant je ne vois rien Avery.

\- Mais c'est juste qu'il n'est pas encore là, tu verras.

\- On devrait rentrer on risque que de se faire voir et je suis sensé faire du cheval sur la plage, alors si l'on me voit je risque de ne pas pouvoir sortir avant un long moment.

\- J'ai bien peur que votre petite escapade ne soit découverte. Déclara James derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes adultes se retournèrent surpris n'ayant pas entendu le commodore arrivé. Il se relevèrent et s'époussetèrent pour être plus présentable face à l'homme devant eux.

\- Commodore qu'elle bonne surprise que faites vous ici? Demanda Avery le fils du gouverneur.

\- Je vous retourne la question monsieur Williams et vous mademoiselle Edgecombe?

\- Nous étions en train d'observer quelque chose. Déclara t'elle penaude.

\- Et qu'était-ce?

\- Si nous vous le disons vous promettez de ne rien dire à nos parents? Demanda Avery.

\- Je verrais en fonction de la gravité de la chose.

Avery sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de se lancer. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas illégale ni mal. Il se décida.

\- Nous observions l'un de vos nouveau lieutenant, il fait des avances à ma petite soeur mais je veux en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Il n'y a donc rien d'autre?

\- Non.

\- Alors dans ce cas que fait mademoiselle Edgecombe avec vous?

\- Avery est un ami d'enfance je suis là pour l'aider.

\- Bien partez maintenant.

Les deux jeunes de 19 ans ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Le commodore regarda longuement la jeune femme. Elle était le premier visage qu'il avait vu à son réveille et depuis il ne cessait de penser à elle, à ses yeux chocolat toujours joyeux, ses long cheveux brun légèrement ondulés et son doux tempérament tous cela au point d'en tomber amoureux. Il avait même demandé sa main à son père qui, étonné, avait mit plusieurs jour avant de lui répondre positivement. L'amiral était très protecteur envers son unique fille comme si elle était précieuse. Ce soir il l'inviterait à l'écart et lui demanderait si elle voulait devenir madame James Norrington.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin mais le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel, à son balcon Cordélia regarda les vagues aller et venir sur le sable fin. Elle attendait le signal du départ pour la soirée chez le gouverneur, elle était déjà habillé, avec une robe bordeaux brodé de dentelle doré. Une petite main prit la sienne, elle regarda vers son côté droit où une petite fille châtain clair se tenait, arborant un grand sourire. Ses yeux bleu pétillaient de malice. Rebecca était la fille de Charlie le grand frère de la fratrie Edgecombe. Elle avait un frère, Daniel, d'un an son aîné. Cette petite fillette adorait passer du temps avec sa tante car elle l'emmenait partout pour jouer pendant que sa mère Alice attendait son troisième enfant. Cordélia se mit à son niveau.

\- Tu es très jolie tata.

\- Merci ma petite Becca.

\- Tu t'es habillé comme ça pour voir ton amoureux? Demanda innocemment la petite fille.

\- Non Becca, je n'ai pas d'amoureux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amoureux?

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

\- Oh, alors pourquoi tu as cette robe?

\- Parce qu'avec grand père et grand mère je vais voir le gouverneur.

\- Je peux venir avec toi s'il te plait.

\- Non, tu dois aller dormir, aller file petite chipie. Sourit Cordélia.

Elle se leva prit la petite fille dans ses bras et descendit l'escalier jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Alice et sa mère Mary. Alice se leva doucement récupéra sa fille qui s'endormie petit à petit. Les trois hommes et demie de la maison rentrèrent. Le jeune Daniel tenait la main de son père mais commençait lui aussi à comater. Alice, Charlie et leurs enfants partirent de la maison familial en direction de leur foyer où ils pourraient coucher les enfants et se reposer.

James Norrington fût chaleureusement accueillit par la famille du gouverneur y comprit Avery qui fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le gouverneur l'avait conduit dans le salon en attendant la famille Edgecombe, il y était depuis une demie heure quand le majeur d'homme annonça les nouveaux arrivants qui furent conduits, eux aussi, dans le salon. Après une heure de repas dans la salle à manger, ou, James avait observé Cordelia, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le salon. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida à aller la voir.

\- Cordélia, puis-je vous parler un instant, en privé?

Pensant qu'il voulait lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée, elle accepta. Il la conduisait vers l'extérieur où, il en était sur, ils seraient tranquille. Ils s'accoudèrent au balcon, Cordélia regarda la vue qu'elle avait sur la mer, cette vue qui l'attirait tant sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Le soleil se couchait sur Port Royal, il éclairait la ville d'une lumière orangé et rosé, se reflétant magnifiquement sur l'eau. James se racla la gorge dans le but d'attiré l'attention de sa dulciné.

\- Cordélia...

\- Commodore, je tiens à vous faire part de mes excuses si nous vous avons dérangé cette après midi. Je ne préfère pas en reparler...

\- Non, ne vous inquiétée pas, je ne voulais pas vous parler de ça.

\- Oh...

\- Cordélia je tenais à vous faire part de mes sentiments à votre égard. Vous avez été la première personne que j'ai vu lors de mon réveil et depuis ce jour je ne cesse de penser à vous. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à ne pas parler dans mon dos, de mon passé. Vous êtes une jeune femme dynamique, pleine de vie et... ravissante. J'ai peur d'être maladroit avec vous...

\- Non James continué... sourit-elle

\- Cordélia, j'ai vécu assez longtemps, j'ai vue grand nombre de choses que peut nous offrir l'océan mais, ce qu'il ne ma jamais offert,c'est une femme, une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour, une femme qui veuille m'offrir ce que je désir le plus au monde... une vie de famille. Cordélia, êtes vous cette femme, voudriez-vous devenir ma femme?

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, le soleil couchant se reflétait dans les yeux du commodore lui donnant un air charmant. La jeune femme sourit se rapprocha de lui et lui répondit.

\- Oui James, j'accepte. Sourit-elle.

James n'en revenant pas sourit à son tour, il s'avança vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa délicatement. Un bruit venant de la plage les interrompis, Cordélia se retourna étonné. Une lueur verte était visible a l'horizon, la mer était agitée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, la mer était calme il y a quelque instant. Demanda Cordélia inquiète.

\- Ma chère, il y a bien une chose que la vie m'a apprise et c'est que la mer regorge de mystère et qu'il peuvent être dangereux.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la lueur verte se rapprocha dangereusement d'eux. Dans un geste de protection, James intima à Cordélia de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide car voulant s'assurer que le commodore la suivait elle s'était retourné ne pouvant que voir cette lueur dangereuse se précipité vers eux. Cependant quelque chose fit barrage entre elle, et la lueur verte, comme pour la protéger, ce qui déclencha une explosion lumineuse aveuglant toutes personnes se trouvant au alentour. Après avoir récupéré la vue, James regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas sa dulcinée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, elle était étendu par terre les yeux clos. Il se précipita vers elle, se mit à genoux l'appelant désespérement.

\- CORDELIA, revenez, ne me laissez pas, réveillez-vous! Des larmes commençait à couler de ses yeux.

Se remue-ménage attira les occupants de la demeure. L'amiral se précipita aussitôt au côtés de sa fille réclamant des explications au commodore. Ce dernier ne pu que narrer ce qu'il s'était passé n'ayant pas d'explication logique.

Sur un bateau amarré au port de Tortuga, un jeune homme de 19 ans était lui aussi évanouie après avoir été heurté par un flash lumineux. L'un des matelots s'était penché dans le but de le réveiller.

\- EH, Sparrow réveil toi, Edouard c'est pas marrant là bouge toi.

Rien ne fonctionna les jeunes Sparrow et Edgecombe ne se réveillerais pas de suite mais une chose était sûr, il le ferait ensemble et même s'il ne le savait pas encore, ils partagearaient une sacré aventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Houlala ça fait très longtemps j'en suis désolé. Je poste ici un nouveau chapitre et je repart me cacher ;)**

Chapitre 2

Assise sur une chaise devant sa fenêtre Cordélia regardait l'horizon avec un regard vide. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce passait bien, le commodore l'avait même demandé en mariage, alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu ce passer ce soir là. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle avait pourtant demander à ne voir personne, elle voulait comprendre d'abord. Elle n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse et à ce moment c'est ce qu'elle était, faible, sans défense.

\- Cordélia, c'est moi.

Avery, le fils du gouverneur, son plus proche ami avec la sœur de se dernier, était venu lui rendre visite. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle. Son malaise n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Tout le monde en était conscient. Soupirant elle l'autorisa à entrer, elle savait qu'elle n'y pourrait rien. Avery entra dans la pièce et chercha son amie du regard et finit par la trouver près de la fenêtre. Il s'avança doucement près d'elle, prit un chaise l'installa juste en face de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le voir.

\- Comment te sent tu?

\- Je n'en sais rien Avery, c'est comme si quelque chose en moi... je ne sais pas. Finit-elle dans un soupire.

\- Qu'en a dit le médecin? S'inquiéta t-il.

\- Là est est le problème. Il ne comprend pas non plus ce qui à pu arriver.

Elle tourna son regard vers son ami, il faisait presque peur à voir, l'éclat de malice avait disparu laissant place à la lassitude. Il la rassura et sortit quelque chose de sa sacoche qu'il savait par expérience qu'elle allait rire ou du moins sourire. Et effectivement elle sourit en voyant les deux petites tartelettes dans les mains de son ami. Ça lui rappela son enfance, quand Amy, la sœur d'avery, ce dernier et elle allait dans les cuisine et piquait des petites tartelettes sous le nez des cuisiniers et de leur parents. La voir sourire lui fit du bien, cela faisait déjà deux jours que l'accident avait eu lieu et qu'elle s'était enfermer dans sa chambre refusant de voir quiconque. Il lui tendit l'une des pâtisseries et ils les dégustèrent ensemble se remémorant leur souvenirs d'enfance pas si lointaine que ça. Ils se confiaient tous leurs secrets, cette proximité entre eux deux avait fait parler beaucoup de personnes. Tout le monde croyait qu'il finirait par se marier tellement ils étaient en symbiose. Cependant cela n'arriverais jamais il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux qu'une profonde amitié. Une servante entra dans la pièce, elle se courba légèrement.

\- Madame, le commodore aimerais s'entretenir avec vous. Puis-je le laissé passer?

\- Vous pouvez Félice.

La jeune servante s'effaça et laissa entrer le commodore dans la chambre de sa maîtresse.

\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls? Demanda James à Avery.

Le fils du gouverneur regarda son ami inquiet, elle lui sourit lui indiquant que tout irait bien. Il se leva fit la bise à la jeune femme et quitta la chambre passant devant un commodore lui lançant un regard noir. Norrington s'avança vers sa fiancée et s'assit sur la chaise où se trouvait Avery quelque instants auparavant. Elle ne le regardait pas comme si elle fuyait son regard, ce qui l'attrista. Il lui prit les dans les siennes ce qui attira l'attention de Cordélia. Elle ancra son regard au siens et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Il tenta de la réconforter mais, il ne savais pas comment réellement la calmer. C'est en se mettant à genou devant elle, posant une main sur sa joue, la caressant qu'elle reprit contenance.

\- Que se passe t-il?

\- Commodore... James, se rattrapa t-elle. Je vous dois la vérité.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Que pouvait-elle cacher, est-ce que cela avait un lien avec l'accident d'il y a deux jours? Tellement de question passait en revue en son fort intérieur et aucune n'avaient de réponse. Cordélia ne voulait pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps, elle voyait l'incompréhension et le questionnement passer sur le visage de son fiancé.

\- James, vous vous demandé surement comment vous avez pu revenir à la vie, il y a de cela un an?

\- Bien évidement, mais qu'elle est le rapport avec vous? S'étonna t-il.

\- Vous vous souvenez que je suis la première personne que vous ayez vu après votre réveil!

\- Evidement, depuis ce jour mon amour pour vous ne cesse de croitre.

\- D'après vous comment avez vous pu vous réveiller? Continua t-elle

Il se figea, comme il l'avait dit deux jours auparavant, des mystères et autres merveilles il en avait vu tout au long de sa précédente vie. Il n'osait pas croire que l'être, non que la femme, sa futur femme, devant lui avait quelque chose à voir avec son retour à la vie. Et pourtant elle soulevait un point crucial, elle avait été la première personne à ses côtés. Il posa son regard sur elle, elle avait la tête baissé, elle n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui releva doucement la tête dans le but de voir son doux visage. Des larmes s'étalaient sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas un monstre, il le voyait, elle ne ressemblait pas à ces créatures qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses voyages. Il ne pouvait que fondre face à se regard.

\- Je suis désolé! Pleura t-elle.

\- De quoi, de m'avoir permit de vivre à nouveau. Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

\- J'aurais du le dire plus tôt, c'est une malédiction!

\- Vous souvenez vous de ce que je vous dit l'autre soir. Elle hocha la tête. Je vous ai parler de mes aventures en mer, j'ai rencontrer des monstres, des personne maudites. Ce que je vois en face de moi est une ravissante jeune femme, possédant un don qu'elle n'utilise pas à ses propres fins. Il n'y a rien en elle de malveillant. Même si vous me l'avez caché mon amour pour vous est réel. Vous aviez surement de bonne raison de le garder pour vous.

Elle sourit, son raisonnement la rassura, il était la première personne extérieur à sa famille qui connaissait désormais la vérité. Elle essuya ses larmes du dos de sa main, le commodore l'arrêta et de sa mains essuya la dernière larme. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur deuxième baiser mais le premier sous le feu de la vérité.

Plus loin sur les mers, un homme donna des ordres à son équipage. Il avait une idée en tête et d'après son compas, quelque chose ou même quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, loin sur les iles où sur les continent peut importe il le trouverait.

\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore en tête?

\- Mon cher Gibs, quelque part se trouve la clef qui nous permettrait de ramener notre cher Barbosa du fond des mer.

\- Jack vous délirez complètement, personne ne peux ramener les morts. Contra Gibs.

\- C'est ce que les gens disent. Répliqua le capitaine. Il y a pourtant des légendes et rappelle toi que ce vieux brigand est déjà revenu du monde des mort.

\- Oui mais, je tiens à vous rappeler que Calipso à été relâchée.

\- La vie est faites de mystères et d'aventures Gibs, et je suis persuadé que ce que le macaque désire le plus c'est de retrouver son vieux maître.

\- Le macaque? Gibs ne comprenait plus rien des délires de son capitaine.

\- Oui le macaque, il m'a rendu mon compas, il me montre ce que cette bestiole désire le plus et nous nous rendons vers notre destin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jack laissa Gibs sur le pont, rentrant dans sa cabine étudier les cartes.

Plusieurs mois était passé, la vie avait repris son cour à Port Royal, les marins partaient en mer combattant la piraterie, d'autres livraient des marchandises venu tout droit d'Angleterre. Pendant ce temps une grande fête se déroulait au fort. C'était le grand jour, James Norrington allait épouser la fille de l'amiral. Depuis leur discussion, rien n'avait changer, il l'aimait toujours autant et il s'était même vue devenir très protecteur envers la jeune femme, craignant qu'on ne la traite de sorcière et que l'on ne tente de la tuer. Il avait ordonné que des gardes la suivent pendant ses déplacements mais apparemment, ses hommes n'étaient pas très discrets et pas très rapide puisqu'au bout d'un certain temps la jeune femme avait finit par être agacé et avait semé les soldats avant de débarquer dans son bureau et de l'incendier. Depuis ce jour il n'avait pas retenter de la faire suivre mais lui avait demander d'être très prudente. Elle avait sourit avant de partir. Aujourd'hui, James se tenait droit devant l'hôtel érigé pour l'occasion, attendant sa bien aimée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stresser de toute sa vie, il avait encore en mémoire son échec avec Elisabeth et craignait que Cordélia refuse de l'épouser et cela devant tout le monde. Les grande pompes de la ville était invité, c'était après tout un événement important, la fille de l'amiral se mariant au commodore, deux bon partie en sommes, beaucoup de soldats étaient aussi présent venu honorer leurs supérieur et monter la garde. Il s'arracha à ses pensées quand la musique commença et qu'au bras de son père, la futur mariée arriva, avançant sur l'allée vêtu d'une belle robe blanche agrémenté de dentelle et d'une traine. Le voile maintenu par un diadème lui cachant le visage. Charles tendit la main de sa fille à son futur gendre et après un dernier regard partit rejoindre sa place aux côtés de sa femme. La cérémonie put commencer, les deux futur époux mains dans les mains écoutaient les paroles du prêtre.

\- Cordélia Edgecombe, voulez vous prendre pour époux Jales Norrington ici présent.

Le cœur de James se mit à battre très rapidement, cette question lui fit froid dans le dos, craignant un refus. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et sourit avant de prononcer sa réponse.

\- Oui, je le veux.

Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine, laissant filer le doute, laissant place au bonheur, le prête se tourna vers lui.

\- James Norrington, voulez prendre pour épouse Cordélia Edgecombe ici présente.

\- Oui je le veux. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre.

Les deux époux échangèrent leur vœux en même temps que chacun passa l'anneau au doigt de l'autre.

\- En vertu des pouvoir qui me son conféré, je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvez embrasser la marié.

James souleva le voile de sa femme et l'approcha doucement de lui avant de l'embrasser amoureusement scellant ainsi leur deux vie.

La réception ne fut pas dérangé par un quelconque pirate venu réquisitionner un navire, James en fut reconnaissant, au moins cette fois-ci dit-il, il avait pu épouser la femme qu'il convoitait. Beaucoup de monde venait féliciter le couple nouvellement formé, certains d'entre eux essayait de cacher leur déception n'ayant pu placer leurs enfants dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre pouvant les faire élever dans le société. A la nuit tombé, les mariés rentrèrent chez eux, dans la maison qu'occupait le commodore, les affaires de Cordélia ayant été déposé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. James porta sa nouvelle femme lui faisant passer le seuil de la demeure et l'emmenant dans la chambre à coucher. La chose qu'attendait le plus les mariés et celle que les parents n'appréciait pas tellement même s'il l'avait déjà fait était la nuit de noce. Heureusement Cordélia avait troqué sa longue robe pour une autre de la même couleur mais beaucoup moins complexe à retirer au plus grand soulagement de James qui commença doucement à la lui retirer, lui même ayant déjà enlevé son tricorne, ses chaussures et sa veste. Une fois dévêtu et allongé sur le lit, ils purent chacun se familiariser avec le corps de l'autre. Un détail attira le regard du commodore, sur le haut du sein gauche de sa femme se trouvait une étrange marque, il l'interrogea du regard mais Cordélia détourna les yeux devenant rouge pivoine. Il parcouru le signe du doigt et l'embrassant par la suite, montrant ainsi à sa jeune épouse qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il attendrait pour avoir la réponse. Il ne gâcherait en aucun cas ce moment entre eux. Sachant que c'était la première fois de sa bien aimée, James fût très délicats et s'arrêta dès qu'il voyait une crispation de douleur sur son doux visage. Pour le rassurer elle lui souriait lui disant de continuer. Il ne cessa de l'embrasser sur chaque partie de son corps la faisant se cambrer. Ce fût la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Le soleil du matin filtra à travers les volets de la chambre éclairant les visages des deux jeunes mariés. Cela faisait déjà deux semaine que leur union avait été officialisé et malheureusement le devoir rappela le commodore qui devait repartir en mer traquer les pirates. Ce dernier se leva et enfila son uniforme essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible ne voulant pas réveiller sa femme. Cependant comme depuis qu'il vivait ensemble, elle se réveilla, James avait remarqué qu'elle avait un sommeil très léger. Elle émergea doucement et regarda James avant de sourire, elle attrapa la robe de chambre à côté d'elle avant de se lever et de l'enfiler. Elle l'aida à mettre correctement les dernières touches de l'habit. Il la laissa faire et dès qu'elle eu finit, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui, déposant sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Lui souffla t-il au bout des lèvres.

\- Toi aussi, prenez soins de vous deux en mer, d'accord. Réclama t-elle.

\- Je te le promet, je reviendrait aussi vite que ces pirates me le permettront.

Elle eu un petit rire avant de le laisser partir. Le voir s'éloigner depuis la fenêtre de leur chambre pour la première fois fût une sacrée épreuve, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle aimait cet homme durant ces deux dernières semaine, ce ne fût que maintenant, qu'elle le sentait, se sentiment de vide que sa mère ressentait dès que son père partait en mission mais, comme disait cette dernière, c'était le prit à payer en épousant un officier de la marine Royal. Elle le savait mais, se rassura, elle attendrait son retour et leur retrouvaille serait encore meilleurs, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre.

Tortuga cette belle île remplit de briguant, de poivrot et ayant cette douce odeur. L'endroit préféré de ce bon vieux Jack assis dans une taverne attendait, une choppe de rhum à la main. Un jeune homme à la peau bronzé, de grand yeux marron et de beau cheveux noir s'assit en face de lui le regardant droit dans les yeux. Jack le considéra un instant avant de reposer sa chope sur la table dégoutante.

\- On raconte que vous me chercher! Déclara le jeune homme de but en blanc.

\- Beaucoup de chose se raconte à mon propos et pour une fois ce que l'on raconte est vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

\- J'ai besoin de toi et de ton petit don. Oui il se raconte certaine chose aussi à ton sujet gamin. Rétorqua Jack un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage et de partir à l'aventure.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? Il prit le chope de Jack et bu une grand gorgé sous le regard de l'homme.

\- Un meilleurs avenir, de l'aventure et du frisson. Ce que tu n'obtiendra jamais là où tu te trouve.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête et de tendre la main vers Jack qui la prit et la secoua, scellant leur pacte.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? Remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Oui fiston, je le sais. Confirma Jack.

\- Je m'appelle Edouard, Edouard Sparrow.

\- J'espère que tu le mérite mon grand.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point _père._


End file.
